1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to hydraulic valve, and more particularly, to a valve that is installed to a source of pressurized liquid to control its flow.
2. Description of the Related Art
Applicant believes that the closest reference corresponds to U.S. Pat. No. 4,316,600 to Parise at al in 1982 entitled Fast Acting, Non Repairable Plastic ON/OFF Valve. As in the present invention, the patented invention includes two O-rings, one of them acting as a valve seat. However, Parise's O-ring is not trapped in place and when the valve is open it moves around. The valve O-ring in the present invention is kept in place and does not move. The second O-ring in Paris is used to prevent the leakage of water through bore 30. The present invention does not require the use of this second O-ring that is constantly exposed to friction forces. The present invention used a flexible cover that prevents, in a more efficient fashion, the leakage of water. Additionally, the present invention employs a metal coil spring to exert a closing force whereas present invention uses a rubber plug to counter a user's actuating force on the pedal and valve stem. The difficulties experienced with metal coil springs include their deterioration over time when exposed to water and metal feature. Their elastic characteristics are changed.
Other patents describing the closest subject matter provide for a number of more or less complicated features that fail to solve the problem in an efficient and economical way. None of these patents suggest the novel features of the present invention.